1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to thermoelectric devices and, more particularly, to a Peltier circuit.
2. Description of the Related Art
A Peltier circuit is a thermoelectric device comprising two sides. When voltage is applied in one direction, one side creates heat while the other side absorbs heat. Switching polarity of the circuit creates the opposite effect. In a typical arrangement, a Peltier device comprises a closed circuit that includes dissimilar materials. As a DC voltage is applied to the closed circuit, a temperature change is produced at the junction of the dissimilar materials. Depending on the direction of the electrical current, heat is either emitted or absorbed at a particular junction. The Peltier circuit can include several such junctions connected electrically in series. The junctions can be sandwiched between two electrical isolation members (e.g., ceramic plates), which can form the cold side and the hot side of the thermoelectric device. The cold side can be thermally coupled to an object to be cooled and the hot side can be thermally coupled to a heat sink which dissipates heat to the environment.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/047,077 filed Jan. 31, 2005 and published on Jun. 22, 2006 as U.S. Publication No. 2006-0130490, the entirety of which is incorporated by referenced herein, discloses a vehicle seat ventilation system that utilizes a Peltier circuit to selectively provide heated and/or cooled air to a vehicle seat for enhancing passenger comfort. Air or any other fluid can be passed over and/or near the thermoelectric device for selective heating or cooling. The conditioned air or other fluid can then be directed to the vehicle seat. Use of Peltier circuits can be particularly advantageous in such applications because of their relatively compact size. Consequently, such thermoelectric devices can provide conditioned (e.g., heated or cooled) air or other fluid to a vehicle seat, other seating assembly (e.g., bed, office chair, sofa, etc.) or any other targeted area (e.g., neck warmer/cooler, climate controlled pet house, etc.).